


Don't leave me alone (PWP)

by illolaclair



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Vaginal Sex, Water Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illolaclair/pseuds/illolaclair
Summary: —Tengo frío…— dijo el escarlata.—Yo me encargaré de darte calor— escribió el pálido. Abriendo las piernas de Grimm—No me dejes solo…—Nunca.Y ps eso.
Relationships: Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel
Kudos: 9





	Don't leave me alone (PWP)

**Author's Note:**

> Chale un pwp! :0 idk nunca antes había hecho uno so why not??? Sorro si este es un pwp pocho;;; 
> 
> Es un pwp asi q se va a quedar corto XD pero bueno como estoy haciendo un lemon ps compensara,,,, puta q ofertón!!! Cuidao
> 
> Hay menciones de secuestro y luego proseden a la follasion pero en plan by the face. Precioso
> 
> Y quiero leer lacenet pq soy lesbiana af pero faltaría Pure VesselxGrimm :(
> 
> Qbnentrariaunbuenpardetetas
> 
> Como siempre, top! Pure Vessel y bottom! Grimm :0
> 
> Disfruten~ ^^

**(Tercera Persona P.O.V)**

Después de la destrucción de Radiance, Hallownest dejo de ser peligrosa. Los indicios de infección fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, sin embargo había zonas aún un poco infectadas, tales como; Nido Profundo y Cuenca Antigua, debían ser desinfectadas. 

De eso se encargaban Ghost, Hornet y Pure Vessel, o Vessel a secas, prefería que lo llamaran así. Los 3 hermanos se encargaban de eliminar todo signo de radiación en el reino para luego poder ponerlo en pie de nuevo. 

Hoy, Vessel tenía que ir a Nido Profundo para eliminar la radiación del lugar, la cual al parecer también se filtró incluso en lo más profundo del reino… Hornet no pudo ir, pues estaba con Ghost encargándose de limpiar la radiación de Cuenca Antigua. Pero en esta ocasión, Vessel no iría solo, Grimm le acompañó, se ofreció a hacerlo.

Desde que Vessel salió del Huevo Negro, pasó mucho tiempo con Grimm ya que ambos se alojaban en Bocasucia. Estaban siempre juntos, se hicieron mejores amigos, de hecho fue tan íntima su relación que incluso durmieron juntos la siesta, el escarlata fue un consuelo para Vessel.

Estaban en Nido Profundo buscando cualquier indicio de radiación, ambos estaban caminando por los oscuros y peligrosos senderos. Grimm tenía un mal presentimiento. 

—Vessel… ¿Dónde estamos?— Grimm le preguntó a su pálido compañero. —¿Puedes sacar el mapa, por favor?

No hubo respuesta por parte del recipiente, lo cual extrañó mucho, Vessel siempre contestaba a cada pregunta que le hacían. Grimm estaba muy asustado.

—Vessel, por favor, ¿dónde estamos?— Grimm se cruzó de brazos. —Tengo frío… Mucho frío…

Siguió sin haber respuesta del recipiente. Grimm llamó su nombre una y otra vez esperando una respuesta, pero nunca la hubo. Estaba oscuro, y el escarlata tenía frío y miedo, mucho miedo.

—Vessel. Vessel. Vessel contesta por favor. Vessel… Vessel. Ve-…— Grimm fue cortado cuando sintió un muy fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Cayó al suelo.

¿Vessel le había hecho eso?, ¿de verdad le había golpeado? No. No. Jamás. Vessel nunca le haría eso. Vessel era su amigo. Estaba enamorado de él. Le amaba. Ese no era Vessel. ¿Dónde está el autentico Vessel?, ¿vendrá a rescatarle? Si. Vendrá. Y le rescatará. Vessel nunca le dejaría tirado. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca… ¿Nunca…?

_Βοηθήστεμεπαρακαλω,,,,,_

Todo se volvió oscuro de repente…

_Un rato más tarde…_

Grimm despertó en las aguas termales de Nido Profundo, tenía una gasa en la cabeza y no llevaba su capa puesta. No sabía como había llegado a ese lugar, estaba en un túnel oscuro y sintió un golpe en la cabeza… Estaba muy confundido, pero sus esperanzas al parecer fueron escuchadas.

—Vessel…— Grimm llamó su nombre una vez más.

— _Estoy aquí. Tranquilo_ — Vessel agarró la mano de Grimm mientras escribía en su torso.

—¿Q-Qué ha pasado?— Grimm preguntó aturdido y dolorido.

— _Fue Nosk. Tiende en transformarse en otros insectos para llamar la atención y atraer a sus víctimas. Tomó mi forma para atraerte y llamar tu atención_ — Vessel escribió. 

—¿D-Donde estuvistes todo este tiempo?— Grimm preguntó. 

— _Buscándote. Me alegro tanto de haber llegado a tiempo, no quiero imaginarme que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado prisa. Cuando llegué, estabas sangrando, Nosk te golpeó en la cabeza, también estabas helado, te recogí y salí corriendo_ — Vessel escribió.

Grimm abrazó a Vessel. 

—Te amo…— Grimm enterró su cara en el hombro de Vessel. Se separó y no pudo evitar besar al recipiente.

Vessel correspondió, derritiéndose en el beso. Se separaron.

—¿Eres realmente tú…?— Grimm preguntó apoyando una mano en la mejilla de Vessel. El recipiente asintió. —Demuéstralo…

Vessel besó apasionadamente a Grimm, duró segundos pero se sintió como horas. El recipiente abrazó a su compañero mientras se separaba del beso.

— _Yo también te amo_ — Vessel escribió en la espalda del contrario.

Vessel bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de Grimm.

—Tengo frío…— dijo el escarlata.

— _Yo me encargaré de darte calor_ — escribió el pálido. Abriendo las piernas de Grimm

—No me dejes solo…

— _Nunca_.

Vessel apretó su entrepierna contra la de Grimm, el escarlata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del contrario, iban a tener un momento muy íntimo… Les daba igual que tan pronto fuera, deseaban lo mismo y no podían aguantar más. 

—U-uuh…— Grimm gimió un poco al sentir el zarcillo del otro.

— _No sabía que tenias una vagina_ — Vessel preguntó. 

—T-Tengo ambos órganos…— Grimm tenía un sonrojo en la cara.

— _Pensé que eras un macho_ — escribió el recipiente.

—¡Y-Y lo soy!— Grimm exclamó aún más sonrojado. —Date prisa por favor… Te necesito dentro…

Vessel metió lentamente el zarcillo dentro de la vagina de Grimm, ganándose un siseo del otro.

—E-Eres g-grande… M-Muy grande…— Grimm gimió.

— _¿Es tu primera vez, verdad?_ — Vessel preguntó, el escarlata asintió en respuesta. — _Estás muy apretado._

—D-Duele un poco… Ngh…— Grimm abrazó al recipiente.

Vessel siguió al mismo ritmo. Grimm se relajó y la sensación mejoró, ahora se sentía bien. Abrazó al recipiente.

—M-mmnh~…— Grimm gimió.

Vessel no aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes, solamente siguió el mismo ritmo. Fue besando todo lo que pudo del cuerpo de Grimm. El agua calienta de las termas ayudaron a lubricar la vagina del escarlata.

—A-Aaah~…— Grimm llevó sus manos a la nuca del recipiente. 

— _¿Se siente bien?_ — Vessel preguntó. El escarlata asintió en respuesta. — _Entonces haré que se sienta mejor._

Vessel abrió más las piernas de Grimm para obtener un empuje más profundo y aumentó un poco la velocidad. Grimm soltó gemidos más audibles, se mordió el labio tratando inútilmente silenciar sus gemidos y jadeos, lo cual no sirvió para nada. 

—Vessel~~… Aah~…— Grimm cantó el nombre del contrario.

— _Clama por mi, Grimm_ — Vessel pidió, deseando escuchar al contrario gemir su nombre.

Grimm soltó gemidos cantando el nombre del recipiente, lo cual trajo mucha satisfacción al contrario, escuchar a Grimm gemir desesperadamente su nombre solo hizó que se excitara más y más, era música para sus oidos. 

Vessel besó a Grimm apasionadamente, el escarlata gimió en el beso, cerrando los ojos, saboreando la sensación. Vessel aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, ganándose más gemidos del contrario.

—Mmmh~~ ¡Mmmnh~~!— Grimm lanzó sus brazos al cuello de Vessel, atrayéndolo más cerca. Grimm lamió el hocico del recipiente.

Vessel se separó del beso yendo ahora más rápido que antes, abriendo un poco más las piernas de Grimm. El agua caliente de las termas y el recipiente golpeando su punto g una y otra vez fue suficiente para que la visión del escarlata se volviera borrosa debido al placer que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Aaah~~! ¡A-Aaah~~!— Grimm gimió impotente.

La lengua del escarlata colgaba de su boca, su cara estaba teñida de un rojo carmesí, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y lágrimas de placer y felicidad corrían por sus coloradas mejillas. Estaba feliz. Ahora estaba bastante feliz. Su cuerpo se estremecía por el placer, algo increíble para el siniestro ser. Amaba a Vessel. Amaba estar así con Vessel, ¿esto es lo que se siente cuando lo haces por primera vez? ¿estaban haciendo el amor o simplemente estaban fornicando? Grimm no lo sabía, pero había entregado su virginidad a alguien que amaba, y oh, se sentía realmente bien.

—V-Vessel~… Te amo…— Grimm dijo en un suspiro. —T-Te amo muchoo~~ ¡Te amo~!

— _Yo también. Yo también te amo_ — Vessel escribió para luego abrazar a Grimm. 

—¡Te amooo~~! Aah~… ¡Te amo muchoo~!— Grimm correspondió y gritó de felicidad. Más lágrimas corrieron sus mejillas.

Vessel colocó las piernas de Grimm sobre sus hombros, ahora sus empujas eran aún más profundos. La vagina de Grimm empezó a rezumar mucho flujo vaginal, estaba a punto de correrse. 

—¡M-Me corroooo~~!— Grimm gritó. Su miembro expulsó esperma mientras su vagina siguió rezumando flujo vaginal.

Vessel siguió penetrando a Grimm, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. Estaba cerca de su clímax, se iba a correr. Después de unos empujes más, Vessel expulso su carga dentro de Grimm, llenando toda su vagina. Grimm gimió cuando sintió el cálido esperma del contrario entrar en él. 

Vessel sacó su zarcillo de el, viendo como una gran cantidad de esperma se resbalaba de la vagina de Grimm. El escarlata trató de recuperar el aliento, pero aún así ansiaba más. Necesitaba más.

Grimm se levantó y se puso a 4 patas, dándole a entender al recipiente que ansiaba más.

—¿P-Podrías hacérmelo otra vez~?— Grimm sonrió. —Quiero más~ ¡Necesito más!

Vessel volvió a ponerse duro y tomó las caderas de Grimm, insertando nuevamente su zarcillo dentro de la vagina de Grimm. El recipiente estaba satisfecho.

— _Tan cálida, tan húmeda, tan apretada_ — Vessel escribió en la espalda baja de Grimm.

—Mmnh~ Pues ahora es toda tuya~— dijo Grimm coquetamente. 

Vessel empezó a empujar rápidamente, empotrando a Grimm contra los bordes de las aguas termales. Los gemidos de Grimm eran muy audibles a estas alturas. Solo esperaban que nadie los escucharan…

—A-Ahhh~~ ¡Aaah~!— Grimm gimió. 

Vessel encontró fácilmente el punto g de Grimm. Grimm jadeó y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante, gimiendo del placer. 

—Mmmnh~ Aaah~— la lengua del escarlata volvió a colgar de su boca otra vez.

El placer de ser follado por Vessel otra vez es realmente asombroso, Grimm sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar por tanto placer. Se sentía cansado pero tan excitado al mismo tiempo.

Sus gemidos empezaron a bajar cuando se sintió más cerca de su segundo orgasmo. 

—V-Vessel… P-Por favor, córrete dentro… Quiero sentirte otra vez~…— dijo Grimm mientras expulsaba más esperma por su miembro y su vagina rezumaba más flujo.

Vessel cambió de posición, dejando a Grimm tumbado de lado mientras una pierna estaba apoyada en el hombro del ser pálido y la otra descansaba en el agua de las termas. Grimm silbó de placer. 

—¡Aah~! ¡Sii~…! J-Justo ahi~ sii~— Grimm gimió.

Vessel acarició la cabeza y mejilla de Grimm mientras seguía embistiéndolo, el escarlata soltó ronroneos. Vessel era tan cariñoso a veces.

—Mi hermoso y valiente caballero~…— dijo Grimm, abriendo sus brazos. —Abrázame por favor~… Te necesito…

El corazón de Vessel se infló de amor, no pudo evitar abrazarlo cariñosamente mientras seguía con sus empujes. Amaba con locura al maravilloso ser que tenia justo delante. Sus manos se entrelazaron, las piernas de Grimm se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura del recipiente, acercándolo más para que sus empujes fueran más profundos como placenteros. 

Se abrazaron hasta el final, jamás rompieron ese abrazo, ese precioso y amoroso abrazo. Vessel sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

— _Me voy a correr_ — escribió Vessel en el abdomen de Grimm. 

—Hazlo dentro… Por favor…— Grimm pidió, Vessel asintió en respuesta. 

Después de unos empujes más, Vessel lanzó su carga dentro de Grimm, el escarlata se estremeció ante la cálida sensación del esperma del recipiente, era tan cálida. 

—Aah~… Tan cálida~…— Grimm dijo en un suspiro.

Se besaron antes de romper el abrazo. Estuvieron así durante aproximadamente un minuto, luego Vessel se separó de Grimm, desenvainandose de él. El abdomen de Grimm estaba algo abultado.

Aprovecharon que estaban en las termas y se lavaron, se ayudaron mutuamente. 

—Gracias, por salvarme…— Grimm agarró la mano de Vessel.

Vessel besó caballerosamente los nudillos de Grimm.

— _No hay de que, mi amor_ — Vessel escribió en la espalda de Grimm.

—Yy, ¿qué dirá tu hermana de nuestra relación?— preguntó Grimm, dándose la vuelta y lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Vessel.

— _Me da igual lo que diga. Quiero estar contigo y eso es lo que importa_ — escribió el ser pálido.

—Realmente te amo…— dijo Grimm. 

— _Y yo a ti_ — Vessel contestó.

Se besaron brevemente antes de levantarse para secarse un poco, para luego partir de vuelta a casa, tomados de la mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin del pwp por desgracia, demasiado cute me ha quedado hhhh
> 
> Vais a flipar en el siguiente lemon, creo;;
> 
> Sin nada mas q decir, eso ha sido todo! Espero q os haya gustado! :3 si ha sido asi denle un super kudo~ ^^ me ayuda mucho a seguir haciendo esto :"3
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente one-shot! :D
> 
> Enga eeeehhh!! Chauuuuuuuuuuu~~~!!!
> 
> HASTALUEGOMARICARMEEEEEEN—


End file.
